The present invention generally relates to clamps for electrical cables or the like, and particularly to clamps for holding cables in a stacked manner.
Due to the possibility of nails or screws penetrating electrical cables and the inherent dangers arising therefrom especially in concealed locations, it is desirable to install and support the cable or raceway so that the nearest outside surface of the cable or raceway is located a distance from the nearest edge of the framing member equal to or greater than the depth of penetration of nails or screws into the framing member. However, often multiple cables or raceways are desired to be installed to a face of a framing member, with the depth of the face being insufficient to allow all the cables or raceways to be installed against the face and still maintain the penetration safety distance. In such cases, it is necessary to install the cables or raceways in a stacked or bundled arrangement perpendicular to the face of the framing member rather than in a parallel arrangement to the face of the framing member.
Prior attempts to allow cable stacking typically utilized specially manufactured fasteners. This is undesirable as often after a first cable is installed utilizing prior single cable fasteners, it later becomes desirable to add a second or more cable thereafter. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cable clamp which allows the installation of a single cable in a similar manner as prior single cable fasteners and which allows the later installation of further cables in a stacked arrangement without requiring removal of the first cable fastener or without providing redundant fasteners.
Likewise, prior attempts to allow cable stacking utilized particularly dimensioned fasteners for each possibility of combination of electrical cables. This required the electrician to have an inventory of each size and type fastener at the job site and to select the particular size and type of fastener for the particular installation. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cable clamp having reduced number of components (and particularly two components) which are able to install a large variety to types, sizes, and numbers of cables.
Further, prior attempts to allow cable stacking utilized supports which to grip the cable, required crimping or similar installation steps often requiring the use of tools such as pliers. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cable clamp which allows stacking installation without the use of tools and which allows nondestructable removal and replacement if desired.
Similarly, prior attempts to allow cable stacking utilized fasteners having a particular number of cable support locations. This presents limitations as only a maximum number of cables can be stacked and excessive capacity is provided when less than the maximum number of cables are desired to be stacked. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cable clamp which provides a staple for each cable desired to be stacked allowing relatively unlimited stacking of cables and without providing excessive capacity.
Furthermore, prior attempts to allow stacking utilized fasteners which do not grip the stacked cables with the same force as prior single cable fasteners. Specifically, such prior fasteners allowed the cables to be released if the cables were pulled outwardly. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cable clamp which holds the stacked cables to prevent release even under relatively large forces.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cable clamp including portions located between the cables in the clamp to separate the cables and reduce potential heating that can occur if cables are stacked together. Additionally, it is a further object to provide a cable clamp which holds the cables in a neat, organized manner.
Briefly, the present invention solves the problem of installing cables or raceways in a stacked or bundled arrangement by providing, in an aspect of the present invention, a staple including first and second latching hooks extending from the bottom surface of the top adjacent to the ends of the top and spaced outwardly from first and second legs also extending from the bottom surface of the top adjacent to the ends of the top, with the latching hooks extending beyond the legs.
In a further aspect, a staple is provided including first and second latching hooks extending from the bottom surface of the top adjacent to the ends of the top, with the latching hooks including first and second portions, with the inner surface of the second portion being slideable on the outer surface of the first portion when the staples are stacked.
These and further objects and advantages of the present invention will become clearer in light of the following detailed description of an illustrative embodiment of this invention described in connection with the drawings.